This is My Life remake
by The-Silent-Robin
Summary: My life's a mess even when I try to stay away from trouble. First, I join the god eaters, I find myself suddenly pulled with my grandmother's disciple and his demon detective missions, and there's bitch boy in a hood trying to dig in my secrets. Well, I kinda don't blame him - I did get myself involved with his father involuntarily. Soma/Fem!Protagonist.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SUP SUP SUP SUP! I'M BACK AFTER LIKE a two year hiatus? Jesus christ. Anyway, I decided to remake TIML into a more serious story. To be in depth with Maya's character and all. Please note I won't always be periodically on time to update, because I'd update when I feel like it or when I've got time. BTW, this has some YYH crossovers but its God Eater centric for this story. I'll be making another separate story someday to explain the YYH part of this.

Anyways, good reading! Remember to leave a review if you can, thanks!

* * *

" _Leave her alone! Please, please!"_

 _The young girl struggled against the vice grip of the two bodyguards holding her back. She was forced to watch as her own younger twin shook violently on the ground a few feet away from her. Both had brown hair and dark, maroon eyes. Somewhat rare for two human children._

 _The poor child on the ground was traumatized completely, her older twin could see even from a far. The younger one was naked, covered in fresh cuts and bruises – her shame was only barely spared by a tattered blanket. Why did they do this to her? To them? Just one day, they ripped those six year old children out of their normal lifestyle and killed their own older sibling-like guardian._

 _Injections on their body, pain tests there and there – she hated it. The pain and all that she went through with her only family member – her flesh and blood..._

" _STOP!"_

 _The men and women who were clad in white lab coats looked at her in curiosity. The older brunette was gasping in pain, yet she continued to speak._

" _A trade, a trade!" She begged. "Let my sister go, and all those experiments… you can do it on my own body! Just… leave her alone!"_

… _Yet she was willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of another. At a tender age of six._

" _Rupert. Take the young one out of the base, this one finally made a great bargain."_

 _Her vision was hazy because of blood loss, but she still let out the last breath of relief until she passed out cold._

…

 _It was horrible. Every single experience. Electric shocks to the head, water torture – anything you can imagine. Yet she was still alive and breathing. Barely, she may add. But it was worth it for her, she reminded herself. Her sister did not need to experience the same pain, and they kept to their promise. They were all horrible people, those scientists. They were not like the real scientists she would see on television or the internet because they hurt people. She saw other poor children die in her view. They would toss their bodies away because they were failed experiments to their eyes. But they decided to keep herself alive – why you ask?_

 _Apparently, there was something inhuman about her._

" _Was she bias factor born?" One would ask._

" _Or did the child have a rare disease?" Another then again._

 _No._

 _The leader of those hordes of cruel 'doctors' spoke with vivid excitement. It made her sick. "The same as her own twin. They're neither. With such rapid regeneration of injuries… Brown eyes with reddish pigmentation… The results are endless! They may be human, but it seems like another half has been detected … both twins could maybe be an angel… or a devil – or even both. "_

" _How on earth did that happen? Demons or angels do not exist!"_

" _I suppose we did have a record of this. Wasn't there a rumor years ago that a demon fox escaped the demon realm and reincarnated into a human child? That may have been the most possible reason."_

" _Hah, reincarnation. What a joke! This is no science at all!"_

 _A laughter arose from their lead scientist. "Since when did we ever only consider face value information as the only real science? Interpol agents have discovered far off things that are considered inhumane to regular citizens. But this- this is the core of our tests! The greatest one out of all of them! Imagine how much we'd be recognized once we utilize her own power to fend off those aragami! The money – all ours!"_

 _The chatter was quite long, but the girl saw one of their own did not participate in their talks of luxury. A man with platinum blonde hair, fair skin and silver-like eyes. His face only showed a void, and he was completely silent with his arms crossed. He only watched as they slowly dispersed out of the area. Soon, he disappeared for a while and returned with a plate of food and water. What a joke, she thought, couldn't he eat somewhere else where there was less dead people?_

 _Out of shock, he walked towards her cell, and slid the plate and glass to her._

" _Eat." A deep, yet smooth voice came from his mouth. "Huh… I-!" She cringed at how raspy her voice sounded to her ears. Very unpleasant. His expression softened. "I suppose you would need to drink first." He then pushed the glass nearer to her, and she grabbed it from his big hands and took big gulps. Tears were instantly rushing out of her eyes as her throat was finally soothed. "T-thank you… Uh, mister." She tried wiping away her tears, but to no avail. A small smile appeared on the older man's face, and he urged her to eat the food from the plate he had pushed in for her. He patiently waited for her to finish, and he didn't mind that she was eating quite like an animal._

 _As she finished, he took the plate and glass away. "Mister…?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Why are you helping me?"_

 _His answer was immediate. "Because I don't like them. I was only part of this so I can steal away their power and develop a better plan without their child experiments." The child slowly nodded, and buried her face in her thighs. "You know… I have a child too," She suddenly got interested once more, "and I did things regrettably with him and his mother. Because of one experiment my wife and I thought was for the better, she died. My son had no mother figure to look up to. And as far as I know, he detests me greatly." A small, but dark chuckle erupted from his throat. "Here I am, dirtying my hands for the sake of another project I'd work for. But Humanity needs a better lead in order to fight these infuriating creatures that had appeared, not greedy scientists who want fame and money to be recognized by their own out-of-this-world findings." He sighed._

" _You. Young girl. What is your name?"_

" _M-me, sir?"_

" _Yes."_

" _I-I'm Myong-hee Asakura, sir. That's what my pendant says on its back. But I'd rather… be called Maya for short."_

" _What would you want to do if you were freed?"_

 _Her eyes hardened, but she gave an answer instantly. "See my sister."_

" _I see… Maya. I'll help you. They plan on keeping you hear forever, but I'll try my hardest to bring it shorter. With your… capabilities, I want you to promise me that you'll hold on."_

 _She believed in him._

 _Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, then finally three years._

 _She thought he forgot about her, but just then…_

 _Maya broke free out of her test cage._

 _It was all a blur – so many things happened in a flash, but once she came to, every one of the scientists were dead._

 _Terror stricken expressions._

 _Missing limbs._

 _Blood everywhere._

" _I...i…!"_

 _She looked at her hands, covered in the same shade of red._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

A/N: Well that was quite morbid for the first chapter. If anybody asks (or if it isn't obvious), yes that weird guy the MC talks to is Johannes, so we get to see an early established connection. As stated in the summary, there's going to be somewhat a crossover of Yu Yu Hakusho in this story (god this is rare), but most of the YYH stuff that may be involved will be put in a separate story that I'll be planning. Yea.

Anyway, on to the next!


	2. Chapter 2

_Those events kept replaying in her head repeatedly, it scared her. It was dark, yet the smell of rotting flesh etched into her brain forever._

 _She awoke in a hospital, and her eyes were greeted by the white ceiling above her. Fatigue was all she could feel in her body, but a high pitched scream made her forget it for a moment. She sat up immediately and looked to her side - her own younger twin sister crying over her. "M-Maya…!" In one movement, she was embraced tightly out of love and relief. "Kira… You're alright…" Was all Maya could let out. It was a reunion she yearned for, and both were in tears as they held each other close._

" _Sorry to ruin your wonderful reunion, but I've got things to say here."_

 _Both twins looked at the old… short lady with wavy pink hair._

" _Are you one of those people on kung-Fu panda?"_

 _ **WACK**_

" _OW! Migraine, migraine!"_

The old lady was amused.

 _Her own sister slapped the back of her head. "She's our grandma! Real, blood-related grandma! She took care of me when you were gone!"_

 _Maya's eyes almost gave out._

" _WHAT?!"_

* * *

Those bad memories started almost ten years ago. I found myself in a hospital when I was nine, and I was awoken by my sister's eyes… and apparently grandmother. Many things have happened as time went by. Regrets, self-deprecation, murders, and death. Same old, same old. But at least I didn't experience those nighttime terrors anymore. I had real wooden floors to wake up to, two family members at my side, and good food. Sorta.

I learned from my grandmother that my real parents died in a scuffle with North Korean soldiers (apparently that's still a thing in this godawful apocalyptic present, aren't they scared of… you know? Dying from Aragami?), and of course, I was sad about that. But Kira however, had moved on from that depressing fact and dedicated her life into caring too much for me. Not that I don't like the attention -

Okay, I don't like it.

I don't want her to dedicate her whole self to make sure I'm comfortable.

She needs a better hobby, than force herself to compromise her likes to my dislikes. Be a Broadway singer? An iron chef (Her cooking is God. Mine is atrocious. Period.)? Hell, get a boyfriend? I honestly don't know. Shouldn't she have found something better in our school?

Yes, there's still some places that continue to strive as educational establishments. The both of us are in our final year in high school. God eaters aren't the only ones with a job here. There are still teachers, lawyers, bakers and more – just not a lot. Well, probably not in Japan.

Now, you may or may not have thought of this but why the hell do I talk about Japan AND Korea?

Well I'm both!

…

That's not how I should word it.

I mean I'm HALF Korean, HALF Japanese. My father's Korean, but mom didn't take his last name, nope, it was the other way around! Weird, huh. I would say fucked up but I can't judge how they loved each other, can I?

Now, in my memories, before we ever knew our parents, we were taken care of an Interpol agent. When we were kids, I honestly never knew what that meant, but later on I knew. Fishy secretive stuff with the government internationally. I don't know what made her think we were supposed to be within the international police's gamble of secrets, but I do know how we were found by her.

Long story short, mother dearest flowed us down the Han River. HAN River. In a basket. This was during the scuffle. And _noona_ was surveying the area, investigating about the South and North Korean conflict that time. There she found us in a basket. Flowing down a river. With only two ruby pendants wrapped around our baby bellies.

Carved at the back of the pendants were _Myong-hee Asakura_ and _Kyung-ha_ _Asakura._ In Hangul.

'Maya' and 'Kira' were nicknames made by her, by the way. As you can see, the only connection to the full names is the first letter. Seriously. We liked it better than being called than our full Korean first names, as it sounded as if we were being reprimanded. I didn't mind when my old kindergarten friends called us by those names, though.

I still think of her nowadays, and I still blame myself for what has happened back then. Not that I could say I'm sorry physically, well 'cause she's dead.

Wow, now that was depressing! Okay, next info about myself.

To tell you the truth, I don't live in the Far East Branch. I live outside of it. Well, in another place yeah. Guarded by our own city Aragami walls.

Grandma's house isn't exactly what you imagine when you think, "Grandma's house!" Nope. It's a temple. A big, big temple. Older than me and Kira. And what does she do? She's looking for a student to pass her powers to! And it couldn't be us, her grandchildren. I'm not angry with that, though.

"Do you want your own guts to spill out when you suck in my old ass spirit energy, when you already have so much in your body it's locked inside of it? Stupid asses…" She would say.

Well she _did_ find a student. A guy who was a year younger than us. At first he was a brat, dragging my sister and me into affairs that I did not want to involve myself into, but we got along later on. Now that's a story to tell _another time._

Oooh, and here's a next shocker about our location.

I got a letter.

…

Okay you might ask, "Isn't that normal despite the apocalyptic era you live in, Maya?"

Not until you see where the hell it came from!

"From… Fenrir. Far East Branch… what the…? Signed by Director Johannes von Schicksal - who the fuck," I read aloud in confusion as I saw the address. Do you get me now? _Why would Fenrir send a letter to a potentially dangerous route, located in such a far distance outside Fenrir that isn't a well-known?_ "Wait, what?!" Kira roughly shoved to my side, making me yelp in surprise in pain, and grasped the paper out of my hands. She continued reading it loudly, double-taking at the words and almost choking. All of a sudden she paused for such a long time. "What, what?!" I asked desperately. She looked pale all of a sudden.

"You've been scouted as a potential god eater and join their ranks to defend humanity from Aragami."

"I… what?"

Was this real?

"That's great, Kira! I'll be able to give you and grandma a share of payment that I've earned from that! We don't need to depend on grandma's tournament money so she wouldn't get a heart attack from all the stress! Everything's going to be fi-"

"-Not it's not fine!"

An angry silence. I stayed frozen, a confused grin on my face as I looked at my twin in worry. "Hah?" "They're going to put you in danger! I know you know how to fight, and so do I! But there are thousands of those… _things!_ Who knows, maybe you'll get eaten alive! You and I may still have the blood of some reincarnated shit they say of years before, but you're still _human._ You can die any time. I don't get why they picked you alone, but you can't go!"

"Kira, calm down! Think this through! I'm doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because it's for you guys, not me." I try to explain, yet my patience was wearing thin.

She shook her head furiously. "Then let me do it! You've suffered enough from those damned assholes! Remember those monsters that tried to make you into some godawful, Aragami killing machine?! Who knows some of them still exist, and they might try again! We stopped involving ourselves with bloodshed a few years back because we want a normal life. We can't risk your mental instability with this –"

I snapped.

"—You know that yours is worse than mine, so don't talk about it! Don't… don't even suggest that you'd change places with me, goddamnit! It's not right!"

"M-Maya…

And then I saw it. Her tears flowing down her face. I understood completely. "Kira. I know you're going to worry, but I'll be alright. I… I have confidence in this. Please… concentrate your own worries somewhere else." She flinched at my slight harsh statement. "I need a move-on, too. You should know… We can't really escape all this blood and gore. I mean, look how fucked up the outside world is at this present." I tried to breathe out a joke, yet it was pointless. I felt like crying too, but I shouldn't. Not in front of her when I have to be strong. Stupid older sibling stigma, am I right?

Fighting before, huh. It's not something I'd tell others and I'd rather not say a full explanation by what she meant. I'll disclose this one thing to you.

I've killed.

Not a lot know this, but I did. Grandma has as well. And I dragged my own sister to that mess, unforgivingly. Were it people? Animals? Plants? Aragami? I'm not sharing that. Not now. All I want to do is keep her from the dark. It doesn't suit her. She should be happy without a care in the world with grandma.

Kira lifted her hand, and I was going to think that she was about to slap me. Until she held my hand and leaned on my shoulder. I felt her tears seep into my shirt, and I could not bring myself to push her away this time. Of course, two fifteen year old twins who depended on each other the most. I couldn't fault her for this.

"Just… just be safe alright?" She sniffled out finally. I let out a small scoff. "You took the words right outta my mouth, sister."

"… You're a killjoy, you know that?"

"As if you aren't. I was doing the family a favor."

"Asshole."

"Ass-kisser."

"She-male."

"Dickbutt."

"Pisslord"

"Cock-"

"Could you please shut your traps in there?!"

Both me and Kira looked at our grandma in the corridor. She had just came from her own room while holding a teapot in hand. "I don't know grandma, but couldn't you have just walked continuously out of your room to get more tea instead?" I just squinted at the empty teapot until she noticed. Grandma rolled her eyes. "Oh please, for the love of who-knows-what, I OWN this place. I do what I want here." As she was walking past us, I just looked at my sibling's eye, and she just shrugged at me.

"Leave her be. We don't know what's going on in her head anyway."

"Have you started rubbing off of my pupil, the two of you?"

"No, we rubbed off of you." I replied cheekily. The old pink haired lady let out a loud "HAH!" and ignored us.

…

"Wait, did you tell her already?"

"Oh. OH- WAIT, GRANDMA, COME BACK I'VE GOT NEWS-!"

"- I'M NOT DEAF! I HEARD EVERYTHING BEFORE I OPENED THE GODDAMNED DOOR!"

I grinned nervously. "Does that mean you approve- gah, OW, HOT!"

"Maya!"

She threw a fucking used teabag on my face.

I guess it's a yes?

* * *

A/N: HELLO HELLO AND HERE WE HAVE THE SECOND CHAPTER DOO DOO DO ODOOO OO OO ok so you can see here the crossover bit. Explanations, explanations! Quite weird, but it's better than the original story. I'm sure when I make the next chapter, Soma's going to make an appearance. I just needed to add another chapter about her life. If you know YYH, you definitely know who the pink haired lady and her pupil are *eye emoji* oh well, thanks for your effort in reading! If you'd like, do leave a review! It helps me make my stories!


End file.
